The Truth about Miss. Figg
by lizabeth
Summary: When the Dursleys win a vacation, Harry is left at Miss. Figg's where he learns an important secret.
1. Summer Vacation

All during the summer after Harry's fourth year of Hogwarts he kept pondering why Dumbledore wanted him to stay at his aunt and uncles. Sure, Voldemort couldn't get him there but sometimes Harry thought it'd be better to live with Voldemort than with his relatives. They treated his as he was a vicious animal that could attack at any moment. His room was more like a cage. "Too bad I can't do spells during the summer," Harry thought and smiled. Suddenly Harry heard a loud yell. It was Aunt Petunia screaming, "We Won! We Won! We won the 10 day vacation to the Bahamas We Won!" "Oh great," Harry thought to himself, wonder where I'll be thrown. Slowly he climbed out of his cabinet. At least this year they didn't lock him up. Harry smiled when he remembered the letter Sirius sent him on his last day of school. It was a threat he'd come and haunt his aunt and uncle if Harry wasn't allowed to do his homework and that he wouldn't be locked up 24/7. They weren't happy with the thought of Harry being "let loose" but agreed so just so Dudley wouldn't sprout another tail or have a huge tongue. The moment Mrs. Dursley saw Harry she glared at him as if he was a piece of trash that she just wanted to throw away. "Don't even think about you being with us on our vacation" Mrs. Dursley said, "You might set another snake on us, or maybe this time an alligator, oh no, I just called Miss. Figg you get to stay with her those ten days." Harry felt like saying he wouldn't of wanted to go any ways but decided not to stir up trouble. 

Later that evening when Mr. Dursley came home his wife informed him of the great news. They were leaving in just two days and started to pack. Harry went to his room and started thinking of Miss. Figg. She was an elderly lady who's house always smelled of cabbage and must've had at least one hundred cats in all. He wasn't going to have much fun but at least he wouldn't have to worry bout Dudley. Soon enough, the Dursleys were leaving. Mr. Dursley warned him that he better act as normal as possible around Miss. Figg. 

The moment Harry entered her house, he smelled cabbage. Miss. Figg welcomed him in and showed him where he would be sleeping. After dinner (cabbage) he sat down with Miss. Figg to look at what he thought was another one of her many photo books of her cats. What it actually was came to a big surprise to Harry. Miss. Figg told Harry to sit down and look at the book. He'd find it interesting for sure. With a questioning look, Harry sat down. He opened up the book and gasped. "OMG YOU ARE A............"

To Be Continued after I read some of your reviews


	2. Questions and Answers

A/N - This is purely based on my thoughts, although alot of people may agree with the fact stated in the first sentence of this chapter, this is fiction.

Disclamer - You've heard this enough times, you're ready to rot...

But JK owns the characters and I own the plot!

WITCH!" "Oh my gosh, I can't belive it," Harry exclaimed. 

"Yes its true," said Miss. Figg, "my name is Arabella Figg, you may have heard some people mention my name."

"Right after the Triwizard Tournament!" I remember exclaimed Harry, "but... why did they want to notify you so badly?"

"Well Harry here is the story : When you were born you were taken to live with your Aunt and Uncle. The main reason is so that you'd stay safe and that your parents were dead. Well, Dumbledore trusted your relatives, but still wanted to make sure you were safe. He asked me, to move into a house in your neighborhood, just to watch over you. It was my job to make sure you ended up going to Hogwarts. See, if I hadn't of been here to notify Dumbledore that you weren't recieving your letters, you'd be at some other school right now and wouldn't know you were a witch." Arabella explained

"But there are still some things I don't understand," Harry noted.

"Well tell me your questions and I'll try and answer them." Arabella Figg stated.

"Miss. Figg," Harry started to talk.

She interupted him and said, "Please call me Arabella, Harry."

"Ok, then Arabella, why did Dumbledore pick you to watch over me? I'm sure just about anybody would've been willing too."

"Great point Harry, but for one thing I was born and raised in a Muggle neighborhood. I knew how to act, so I wouldn't be considered odd."

"But that couldn't of been your full reason," Harry pointed out, "I mean lots of witches and wizards are muggle born."

"Ah, you are very observent, just like your father Harry, you remind me so much of him"

"You knew my father????" Harry questioned.

"Yes, very well indeed, I'll talk about that later. But let me get back to the subject. Where was I, oh yes, well, one reason Dumbledore picked me, besides the fact I was a very bright student, see, I am very advanced in the area of Poitins. By my third year at hogwarts, I could do Potions that 6th year students were strugling with. When I was in my 6th and 7th years, I was going to special classes. Professer Snape wasn't teaching the class at that time, just to let you know. I learned how to do very advanced potions. One of the hardest ones I ever learned was a potion that made no witch or wizard find where you were located. Basically, if you're trying to hide, you need to make this potion, but the thing is, it is very hard to find some of the ingrediants needed to make it. Dumbledore knew that I could make this so he sent you right by where I lived. Now have you noticed how this house smells like cabbage?"

"Yes," Harry said, still trying to take in all the information.

"Well, I'm sure you've never heard of this root before, but its called wormwood root. The tree that produces it is very rare, and I am lucky enough to have access to this ingrediant. Well, the thing is, it smells like cabbage, one good thing about this is that nobody will really suspect anything odd about my house since it smells like a normal ingrediant. Since I first saw you, I gave you just a little of that potion, have you ever wondered why Dumbledore felt you were very safe here?"

"Well..." Harry said, "I guess that has crossed my mind but that reason never did."

"Thats pretty understandable," Arabella said, "Do you have any more questions."

"Yes," Harry said, "I have a couple more. Why couldn't Dumbledore just give me the potion at Hogwarts, or let me stay with Sirius, that potion would really help him also."

"Voldemort already knows where Hogwarts is, he doesn't need to check any maps to see the location, and about Sirius, well, that would be very risky for you. If somebody ever bumped into him, he could be in alot of trouble, esepically if you were seen with him."

"I guess thats true," Harry added, "but why didn't you tell me that I was a wizard earlier."

A/N -Time to stop here and see what you think! Thanks for your nice comments, more to come later!


End file.
